


the sun shone again

by sebootyslay



Series: avengers fragments [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: brothers!thor&loki, postinfinitywar, thor just misses loki ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: what if all the people killed by the stones were resurrected?





	the sun shone again

**Author's Note:**

> i was motivated by a prompt that said what if everyone killed by the stones were resurrected. also i am thorki trash sorry. this is a drabble, so it won't be long

“You can do it?” Steve wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. After Thanos was murdered by Stormbreaker, Tony had yanked the glove off his hand and placed it in the middle of them.

“If we can manipulate the power of both the Time stone and the Soul stone, then yes, it is possible to bring back the people who were lost.” Thor said, lowering his ax.

“Well how do we exactly do that?” Tony landed on the ground, his helmet slowly disappearing. “Wizard who knows how to use the stone is gone.” Thor looked down at the gauntlet.

“True.” He turned to face his ax. “But Eitri designed this to be the master of all weapons. And it can do more than one thing.”

“Control all of the infinity stones.” Bruce said slowly. Thor nodded.

“That is why Stormbreaker can withstand the power of the stones combined. It can bend the powers of the stones at its will.”

“Does this mean we can see them again?” Steve’s heart leaped as Thor nodded at him. “Is it dangerous though?” The captain placed his shield on the ground. “You could die, Thor.”

“This man withstand the power of a star. He called the most biggest lightning bolt ever, of course he could handle it!” Rocket quipped from the side. Yes inside he was worried of the thunderman’s safety, but the hopes of seeing Groot again overwrites all that. He would do anything to bring back the guy. Anything.

“I think I can, with the powers of the Allfathers, I can withstand the force.” He stepped forward, and felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw the piercing eyes of Agent Romanov.

“You sure, big guy?” her eyebrows were furrowed.

“I am sure.” He said firmly. He placed a hand on top of hers. “If I could not withstand it,” Natasha saw the blue eyes of the God dimming in sadness for a moment. “What more could I lose?” Natasha held his gaze before backing away slowly and stood next to Steve. Thor looked around him.

“Be careful, Point Break.” Tony said. “Oh wait, let me rephrase that.” He sent Thor one of his genuine smiles, the one that the God of Thunder rarely sees nowadays. “Be careful, Strongest Avenger.” Thor let out a wider smile.

“Do me a favour, Stark.” He lifted Stormbreaker in his hand. “If I get through this, I get that title?”

“Eh, if only Bruce gives it up.” Tony glanced at the man in tattered clothing. Bruce lowered his head and lifted it back up, as if bowing.

“It would be my honour.” He said. Thor smiled again.

“I will keep your word for it, Midgardian.” Thor looked down at the gauntlet. “You might want to stand back.” He said. He saw everyone step back a few, distancing themselves away. He looked at the gauntlet with determined eyes. He took a deep breath.

_This might not bring you back, brother, but if it will bring back all the loved ones of these people, then my heart will just have to be content with that._

With a roar, he lifted Stormbreaker and smashed it into the gauntlet. The stones broke apart from the gauntlet with bright lights, and Thor could feel his hand shaking. The tips of his fingertips starts to burn a little bit, and the lights are blinding him. Wind picked up from around them, and the ground shook. Thor felt his knees go weak, but he caught the sight of Tony who helped ground the rabbit, making sure the small creature didn’t go up flying away.

Tony, who had sacrificed so much as far as Thor knew. Ever since the man returned back to Earth, he was a shaking mess. He stayed silent for days on end, often toying with something in his hand. It was a small tube of some kind, and when Steve pressed it out of curiosity, something that looked like a sort of web came out. They had a minor argument after that, Tony snatching back the metallic tube and a heated insult from his mouth. Thor had watched from afar, how Steve calmly took in all of Tony’s backlash at him before finally putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. They shared a look together, and Thor could see that the captain was wordlessly reassuring him that he too lost someone dear to him, and its okay to be angry. Tony’s mouth slowly shut close, and the two men sat in front of each other, not saying anything, but the other’s presence was enough.

Thor knew how it felt like. Sometimes words were not needed for comfort. The mere presence could soothe the soul much better than strings of mindless talk.

Steve. The captain also had lost just as much. Being in a different world in a different time, Thor knew how that felt like. He heard that there was a big fight between both Steve and Tony about the captain’s friend Bucky, but he knew the man labelled as the Winter Soldier was a good man. Bucky was the only thing that reminded Steve of what was left from his world, and to lose someone that dear will tear you apart.

Thor knows.

The rabbit too became less violent after the war. His usual snappy comebacks didn’t bite as much as they used to. For days Thor would see him watering a small empty pot, some days muttering encouragements and some days yelling at it in frustration. It was not a strange thing for the rabbit to suddenly appear at his side and ask to hold his new ax Stormbreaker. At first, people around him were worried that the rabbit would steal the weapon away as he was notorious for that. Thor knew the rabbit wished otherwise. He would just want to hold the handle of the ax, and stare at it for hours with Thor’s permission. The man knew the sweet rabbit misses the tree, and the handle of his axe was all that was left.

With these ingrained in his mind, his grip around Stormbreaker tightened. He could feel the power of the stones seeping through the material of the axe and travelling up to his hand. His eyes turned blinding white as the power of the infinity stones overwhelmed him.

“Thor!” Steve was about to break in when Natasha held him off.

“Let him.” She said. Her eyed met his. “He can handle this.” Steve let out a frustrated sigh before standing his ground, rooting his shield to the grass to prevent himself from flying away.

Clouds above them circled around the beams of light. They turned dark, and crackling thunder was heard. Thor felt his heart hammering in his chest.

_I can’t do this. The stones are too powerful._

He closed his eyes, and felt the power of the six stones surging into him, firing him up and burning him at the same time. Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps he wasn’t worthy enough the wield such tremendous power. Behind his closed eyelids, memories flashed through his eyes. Him on Nivadelier. The tree and the rabbit on the small space pod. Heimdall brutally stabbed. Hulk smashed against the walls like a toy. Half of his people dying at the hands of a monster.

Loki’s firm gaze as he uttered the words, “The sun will shine on us again.”

_The sun will shine on us again._

_The sun will shine on us again._

_Brother._

Thor let out a mighty roar as he lifted his ax and shoot it up to the sky. Lightning from the dark clouds strikes the ax, and the six stones began vibrating in the air. They aligned themselves in a circle, with the Time and the Soul stone in the middle. Thor opened his eyes, and at that moment, green and orange lights burst from the stones. Everyone took cover as the small explosion occurred, and the stones ceased to glow. Thor’s eyes were fully blue like they were when he fights, and the ax cackled with lightning. The six stones all settled on the ground around him. The wind stopped and the grass around them was burnt crisp. Tony, who shielded the raccoon and Bruce, stood up. Natasha and Steve slowly pulled away from each other and cautiously looked over the shield from they were hiding.

Thor was standing there, breathing heavily.

“Did it work?” Tony was the first to ask. All he could smell was smoke and burnt grass. “Did anything happen?” He looked around them. Nothing was different. “Hey Thor-”

“Mr. Stark?” a familiar voice made Tony freeze. He slowly turned around. There, at least about two metres away from him, was Peter Parker himself. The boy too looked amazed at himself. He was looking at his hands and then up to Tony. “Mr. Stark!”

“Steve?” Steve turned around and saw his previously fallen friend standing right before him. Steve walked towards Bucky. He reached out and touched his metal arm. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“You’re real.” His voice broke a bit. “You’re real.”

“Where’s the little guy?” Rocket turned around to run but fell as he ran into someone. Groaning, he looked up. “Quill?”

“Miss me?” The Starlord gave him his famous smile. Rocket saw Drax and Mantis behind him, and lo and behold, a little tree sapling slowly growing back from the soil. The tree sapling blinked its eyes at Rocket.

“I am Groot!” it piped, and Rocket immediately shouted in joy as his friends circled him and laughed. Rocket bent down and uprooted the small tree sapling, and little Groot danced gleefully in the arms of his guardian.

“I don’t get a hug?” Sam piped in from Steve hugging Bucky one armed. The captain smiled and open his other arm.

“Come here.”

“I was kidding. I don’t want a hug.” The falcon wanted to back away, but Bucky and Steve both pulled him in a hug. “Okay, you can let go now.”

Thor saw a green mist swirl around before materializing the wizard along with the Scarlet Witch. The wizard looked wary of his surroundings, and the witch stared at her hands in disbelief.

“This feels strange. To be re birthed again.” T’Challa, who had materialized beside Stephen said. The doctor nodded slowly.

“My back kinda hurts, honestly.” The doctor said as he placed his hands down. His cape swished around in excitement, and he had to shush it down with a small pat on its collar.

“I wonder...” Quill turned around, and his shoulders sank. The person he wanted to see wasn’t here. He heaved a heavy sigh.

“Looking for me?” Gamora smiled as she walked up to the gang. Quill immediately pulled her into his arms, and for once, the lady didn’t push him off. She instead hugged him back, laying her cheek onto the Starlord’s shoulder.

Thor watched as families around him reunite with their loved ones. Of course, these are the ones that were killed by the stones. He felt his heart sinking a little when one familiar face didn’t show up, but what was he to expect? Loki had already cheated death two times. Perhaps death was much cleverer now at the third attempt. He looked down, Stormbreaker heavy in his arm. The stones were on the ground around him, and he bent down to pick them up.

“What are you going to do with them?” Steve asked as he walked closer. Thor looked up at the captain. There was now a glow to his eyes, and Thor wished he too had that glow.

“Bring them far away from Earth, and secure them somewhere anyone in the Nine Realms cannot reach.” He said. The stones lay on his hand. Usually a normal person would disintegrate at even attempting to touch the stones, but with Stormbreaker’s power flowing in him, he finds handling the stones bearable.

“You sure it’s not going to be found again?”

“The universe needs the stones to balance itself, hence destroying them is not the option.” Thor looked up to the skies. “I will find places to hide them. Far away from each other as possible.”

“Why not keep the stones? You can already control the power.” Natasha approached them. Thor smiled, albeit it was a grim smile.

“These stones hold more power that you can ever imagine. Holding onto them might drain me of my power, and when I am gone, no one will be there to take care of it. It could fall into the wrong hands again, and maybe next time not only half of the universe will be wiped out.” Thor nodded to himself. “It is best to hide them away, like they used to be.” Natasha nodded her head.

“Your call.” She said. She looked around her. “Well, time to head back to the jet.”

“We got a lot to talk about.” Tony said to Peter who was now clinging on Stark’s arm. The billionaire didn’t seem to notice as he kept talking on and on to Peter as they walked back to the direction of the jet. Stephen and Wanda were both talking to each other while walking, and Natasha was nodding along to whatever T’Challa is saying, every now and then raising her eyebrows in surprise. The Guardians walked together in a circle, Groot perched happily on Rocket’s shoulder. Bruce caught up with Natasha and was soon deep into discussion about remaining vibranium on Wakandan soil.

Thor still stood still at his spot. Everywhere around him, everyone was laughing and smiling. They were reunited with loved ones, and Thor knew that this was a victory to them. However, why was he not happy? Why did he still feel an empty void in his heart?

He knew why, though. That void was strangely shaped like a person with a flowing cape, slick black hair and a mischievous smile. Thor missed everyone in his family that had left, but losing Loki was the hardest. His little brother who when young clung on to him like a parasite, who caused world mayhem more than once, who stood by him in his darkest hour. Loki was a lot of things, but he knew for one that Loki holds a very dear place in his heart. Losing him felt like losing a part of his heart.

As Thor was thinking, he didn’t notice the people around him had stopped walking and chattering. Their eyes were focused on one thing, and some had already taken defensive stances. Thor felt a rock hit him in the head. Annoyed, he lifted his head up to confront the person that he was not in a gaming mood.

His blue eyes meet green ones, and he felt time stopped.

“Miss me, brother?”

Tony was already charging up his hand blaster but was stunned when Thor let out a loud roar and charged towards the tall man in his green cloak. All of them saw how Thor lunged towards him and his hands went straight through. Thor landed on a ground with a grunt, and Tony had to stifle a snort.

“You still fell for that.” Loki shook his head and knelt in front of his brother who was groaning. “Every time.”

Thor looked up and he held gazes with Loki again. Pulling himself to his knees, he quickly pulled Loki into his arms. Loki seemed surprised at the gesture. He was about to push away when he heard sobbing on his shoulder.

“I thought...” Thor’s usual firm and confident voice was wavering as he tried to speak through his tears. “I thought I lost you.” Loki felt Thor hug him tighter, an arm around his waist and a hand clutching the strands of his hair. “My heart ripped into two... seeing you die.” Loki felt his own arms circle around Thor. “I missed you so, brother.”

“I missed you too.” Loki replied, feeling tears welling up in his eyes as well.

“Don’t ever leave. Please don’t ever leave again.” Thor buried his face in Loki’s shoulders. His whole body was trembling as he was still crying. “I cannot bear losing you for the fourth time.”

“Brother, you are ruining your reputation as the fearful god of thunder among these people.” Loki tried brightening the mood. He patted Thor’s back. “Look at you crying like a wee baby on my shoulders.” He heard Thor laugh a bit and pulled away. Thor sniffed, and Loki reached out to wipe his tears away. “Stop crying like a child.”

“Okay.” Thor nodded. “It’s your fault, though. You made me cry.” He said. Loki could only muster a gentle smile. Both of them stood up. He felt Thor wrap a hand around his neck. “Stay. With me.”

“Always, brother. I cannot stray far even if I wanted to.”

“I love you, you know that?” Thor said, a smile now on his face.

“Aren’t we sweet?” Loki teased. “Now give us a kiss.” He was joking, but Thor leaned in and kissed his forehead. Loki’s face turned immediately red.

“What’s wrong brother?” It was Thor’s turn to tease. “You look rather red-oof!” Thor staggered back as he felt something sharp stab him. He looked down and saw Loki’s signature small dagger buried in his abdomen.

“Why did you-” Loki looked down, shoulders shaking.

“Brother, pull it out.”

“I was just joking, couldn’t you take a joke?” Thor smiled gently as his hold on the back of Loki’s neck tightened. He could feel his brother shaking. “I hate you.”

“I love you as well.” He pulled Loki close, and his brother rested his head on his chest, still shaking. Thor let out a chuckle before using his other hand to pull out the dagger and toss it aside. “Why are you hiding in me when you’re embarrassed by me?”

“You idiot.” Loki pushed him away. Thor chuckled again. Loki felt the heat in his cheeks go down as he felt Thor reach out to hold his wrist. He smiled at that gesture. “I told you brother,” he said softly. “The sun will shine on us again.”

“And it did.”

“This is cute and all, Mr. Thor and Mr. Loki, but I really need to pee, so can we go now?”


End file.
